


Starving. (RGB pt. 6)

by Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Local werewolf starves himself: more at 11., Walter is a idiot, someone please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: Starving won't change a thing, but our little werewolf will try it anyways.





	Starving. (RGB pt. 6)

_ "Starving." _

 

_ "I'm starving." _

 

I mumbled, feeling my stomach growl for the fifth time in the past minute. My hands kept shaking. I couldn't even stand up. My legs were too weak. My senses seemed to have dulled as well.

 

Nate and Toby let me stay in their home for a few days.  _ I left on the second night. _ Looking back, that was a mistake. They were my only source of food and shelter and water and safety and...gods. I should've prepared better.

 

I wince. My head had started to ache.

 

_ I'm hungry. _

 

_ I need to hunt. _

 

_ Hunt. _

_ Hunt. _

_ HUNT. _

 

_ … _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Not now. _

 

_ Not ever. _

 

_ I can't eat someone again. I won't do that to anyone ever again. I CAN'T. _

 

I bit my lip. My sharp teeth ripped right through, causing me to yelp in pain.

 

Two voices rang in my head.

 

_ HUNT. _

 

_ NO! _

 

They were at war.

 

I gripped my head, self-consciously curling up against the cave wall. It's cold. Hard. Not like the place I was in before. But it's better than staying by the trees. Those  _ lying trees. _ I've lost my way because of them.

 

I felt my nails digging into my scalp, and the blood that came with. 

Small streams of blood dripped through my hair, getting caught by the tangles in it.

 

I shut my eyes, drifting into a painful sleep.

 

Two hours later, I woke up. I felt sick. I opened my mouth and gagged, but there was nothing to throw up. 

 

_ Chirp! _

_ Chirp! _

 

I heard a bird. My empty stomach growled, then...I blacked out.

After a few minutes, or something like that, I regained consciousness. For some reason, I had the bird in my hands. 

 

I quickly dropped it out of panic, then looked around. Somehow I managed to walk out of the cave.

 

Without thinking much about it, I stood up, and quickly walked back into the cave, making sure to go further in.

 

With a weak sigh, I felt my eyes droop. So I sat down, and allowed myself to sleep once again.

 

_ Gods. _

 

_ I'm starving. _

 


End file.
